A Step in the Right Direction
by nerdrific79
Summary: Human/AU. One shot. Lauren would like to believe she's happy, especially after the losses she suffered overseas. That is until she meets Tamsin in the most unexpected way, and in doing so finds the strength she thought lost. Copdoc!


_**This story is a little different from other copdoc ones, but I was going for a mix of heart & humor. Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Lauren carefully placed two glasses of wine on the table, knowing her date would arrive soon. It was last minute since Dyson, her brother, had to take a rain check on dinner. It was fine by her, even in her mid thirties the thrill of celebrating her birthday had lost it's luster. She knew it would've been different, had life not taken such a drastic turn during her last few weeks of deployment. Instead of starting over with her girlfriend, she came home less than a person. Literally. She had lost her legs below the knee when a suicide bomber, a translator that had been helping them, set it off in the medical tent.

She wasn't able to return to the fast paced ER, legs were kind of needed for that, but she did continue with medicine at a prestigious practice. In her off time, Lauren volunteered her services for free, her job allowing to help replace outdated equipment. Her way of giving back, to feel as though she still mattered. It bothered her sometimes the looks that she would receive. She had lost her lower extremities, not the use of her mind or her hands.

The doctor wasn't sure how she made it through the first year, in fact her memories were hazy of that time. Being in a stupor of various medications, self pity, learning to move about differently in the world. She had considered prosthetics but after a few tries she grew too frustrated, as long as she could still be part of the medical field she was content. Or so she had herself believe. Dyson had gently prodded her into going on a few dates, but when the other person only wanted to discuss their politics of the war, pretending as though they understood, she retreated more into herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp secession of three knocks on her door. Making her way over, she was surprised to see a tall blonde with piercing green eyes. She took in her attire, tight jeans with a blouse that dipped low, and with a turquoise leather jacket. Normally the women from the agency would wear a dress with nice heels, but Lauren was in no way complaining, just surprised, even more so by the smirk that greeted her along with a bouquet of flowers. That's odd. It's not like she told them it was her birthday.

"I don't think I've seen you before, but please," making a sweeping motion with her hand, "come in, there's wine on the table." She took the flowers from the tall blonde, wheeling over to the kitchen to get a vase from under the sink. Even though she knew it meant nothing, it was still nice. As she made her way back, she noticed that the woman was still standing by the door confused. Locking her chair, she lifted her body up to move to the couch, "I promise I won't bite, well, unless that's your thing," she teased as the woman sat down. "You must be new."

"I am actually, I just moved to town about four months ago. Work has been really busy, otherwise I'm sure we would have met. Tamsin," she pointed towards herself, "I guess it's only fair since I know your name." She was slightly taken aback by how the darker blonde appraised her, raking her eyes over her body. Admittedly it was a huge ego boost.

Lauren verbally hummed in agreement as she sipped her wine, noticing that the other glass sat untouched. "Would you like something else to drink? I might have some beer or vodka that I keep for one of my friends."

"No, I don't drink on the job even though I'm tempted to at times, I like to keep a clear head about me."

"I'm sure you have encountered some interesting people. I've heard a few horror stories being in your line of work."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed loudly. "No shit, there are some pervs out there that I'm surprised I have a job some days. Yet here I am," she chuckled slightly nervous. Small talk wasn't her forte, but the doctor seemed really nice.

Lauren was taken aback by her direct nature, laughing along with Tamsin though. Her first few times had been embarrassing, her discomfort obvious over her handicap, but over time she grew more comfortable and self assured. The women were there for a little conversation, sometimes a light dinner, but mostly because it was their chosen profession. She knew that the money earned was being put towards a higher education or a lifestyle that they desired. In return, the doctor felt a little less alone, and there was discretion on both ends. "I have to admit that I find your candor refreshing and if I'm being honest, a bit of a turn on," her voice dropping at the last part. It was apparent that Lauren would have to lead tonight as Tamsin seemed surprised by her flirting, she wanted to make use of her scheduled time, and make it to bed at a decent hour. It had been a stressful day and she was past ready to remedy that. Lauren set her glass on the table, turning her full attention on her guest. She moved to straddle the other blonde, knees pinned to her waist, smiling inwardly as Tamsin swallowed nervously. "I would love to hear more, but after."

"After?"

"Mhmm," she didn't waste another minute. Letting the kiss start slow before building up to more. She was delighted that Tamsin knew how to kiss, she could easily lose herself in it. She couldn't remember the last time one had felt this good. Maybe it had been too long. She would have to request her again.

Tamsin couldn't believe the position she was in, she had thought the doctor was a little forward, but that was fine to her. She hated it when women wanted her to play mind reader. She was good at speaking her own, and respected others that did the same, whether or not she agreed with them. She couldn't help but to return the kiss, the kind that made her toes curl, her hands moved to hold on Lauren's waist. And to think she was only here because Dyson asked her to drop flowers off, feeling bad they had a mountain of paperwork to finish from a crazy day.

"You're really good at this," Lauren husked between kisses, her hands finding their way under Tamsin's shirt. This was turning out to be a better birthday than she had in a long time, but now she wanted Tamsin. Badly. "Off," she pleaded as teeth gently bit along her throat. She leaned back to pull off her own shirt when she felt hands stop her.

"I think we should stop. I mean I'm flattered," she explained as Lauren gave her a confused look, "but why I don't take you to dinner first? My treat." Despite the image she projected, and as tempted as she was, she wasn't about to sleep with someone she just met. Well, not anymore. She was a changed woman. What did it matter if she just arrived at this decision.

The doctor was thrown for a minute. "That's really sweet, Tamsin, but I only signed up for "home visits"," her hands making the air quotes. "Besides I think that might be against the rules."

"Rules?" What the hell was she talking about. She was sure Dyson wouldn't mind, if anything, he wanted her to get out more. She often heard how Lauren was too closed off from everyone.

Oh wow, she really is new Lauren realized. It's why she only used a few of the escorts provided by the agency. "I think there has been some confusion, I understand," moving off her lap to sit beside her, "if you just want to go home."

"Yeah, that'd be nice, but I have to work. I have a paycheck to earn."

Okay, now this was getting awkward. She was relieved to hear her phone ring, more so since it was the agency calling. "Hi, Evony, yeah I think there's been a misunderstanding. I know Crystal wasn't available, but the girl..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the woman still sitting on her couch, understanding now sparkled in the green set of eyes, watching her with a grin. Lauren listened as Evony explained due to a system mix up, that they were just notified of her request for the night. After declining the offer of sending someone else over, she quickly ended the call. She moved towards the other end of the couch, fixing Tamsin with a stare. "Who the hell are you?"

"I told you I'm new, as in your brother's new partner at the precinct. I lost the coin toss so it was on me to grab dinner, he asked that I drop of those," nodding to the flowers, "on my way back. I think you're the first to assume I was an escort though, normally I'd be offended, but after a kiss like that who am I to complain?"

Lauren was absolutely thunderstruck. Now everything Tamsin said made sense as well as her state of dress. Still hot though, but how the hell could something like this happen? If ever there was a time she would like the floor to open up and swallow her whole, it would be now. "And you just let me kiss you? What is wrong with you?"

"Fair enough, I am kind of an ass," she confessed with the tilt of her head, "but have you seen you?"

As soon as those words left her mouth, Lauren felt absolutely livid. How dare this woman come into her home and now she was telling her that she allowed it because of her physical state. She didn't need any one's sympathy, it's why she used the service, no feelings were involved. She had several different responses running through her mind, but before she could choose one Tamsin continued.

"You're absolutely stunning," the other woman smiled in her direction, "anyone would be fool not to kiss you back."

Even though Lauren sensed her sincerity, she was no less irked at what had transpired. "Yeah, well, I'm not...you know..." she gestured as the words she had poised on the tip of her tongued vanished at the unexpected response. Bowing her head as to hide the embarrassment at the situation, "I need you to not tell my brother, or anyone else for that matter. This is humiliating enough, I'm not desperate, I'm just realistic," she finished with a hand sweep towards her lower half. She reluctantly looked back at Tamsin, confused as to why she was still smiling.

"I won't tell on one condition." Tamsin chuckled internally at Lauren's incredulous expression, "Go on a date with me."

"If you think-"

Holding her hand up, "I don't think anything really, it's kind of a problem sometimes. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage here-" She stopped to answer her phone, holding it up to show Dyson's number across the screen. "So a date?" She waited as Lauren just continued to glare at her, "Yeah, Dyson, I'm here. I know, I know. I'll be there in fifteen. I just got caught up in the most _interesting_ conversation with your sister. Those pictures on your desk don't do your her justice. I can't believe..."

"Fine," Lauren hissed from across the couch, "one date."

The smile on Tamsin's face nearly lit up the room. "...how much nicer her place is than yours. I see who got the brains _and_ looks in the family." She laughed at his response as Lauren's jaw dropped at her expression. She knew that Lauren thought she would reveal what happened, but she never had any intention.

"You were never going to tell him?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, I'm so telling him that you asked me out on a date. He might kick my ass for it, but that's a risk I'm willing to take." Standing up she adjusted her clothing, making sure she would be mostly presentable when she got back. "It's only fair since you did assault an officer of the law."

Lauren shook her head, "I can't believe you."

"I know, I can't believe me sometimes either, but in all fairness I did tell you I was an ass."

"No argument here."

Tamsin could only laugh in response. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her card, scribbling on the back. "Here's my number, call me to set up a time for our date, or whenever you want make out again. Trust me when I say this has been fun."

Lauren snatched the card out of her hand, trying to think of a way she could get out of it, her eyes following Tamsin to the door. "This feels like entrapment. Why don't I just pay you and we can forget the whole thing?"

"Please," the taller blonde said as she opened the door, "you couldn't afford me." She winked at the stunned doctor, laughing as she heard something solid hit the door.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

"So she asked you out on a date?" Kenzi asked, her feet stomping in excitement as she sat across a table from Lauren at the Dal. She had sat riveted through the entire story, a true feat for someone with ADD. "Well, it's about damn time, Lauren! When I gave you Evony's info, it was just supposed to be a temporary fix," she grinned mischievously, "to help get you back on your feet again, or this Tamsin apparently."

Kenzi had joined the military as a way out of her situation, she had grown out of the foster care system, to be able to be financially independent. At least that was the story she told everyone. In reality, a judge was about to throw the book at her for her list of petty crimes when he offered her this get out of jail free card. If Kenzi was anything, she was a survivor and her small frame projected a big personality. No one messed with her. It also helped that she had Bo in her corner, someone who was working her way through the ranks, and in doing so earned the respect of everyone around her. She had taken Kenzi under her wing and it was though they had known each other their entire lives. They even made plans for after they returned home. Now it was just her and Lauren, the younger girl had been injured, and received an honorable discharge.

Lauren laughed at Kenzi's humor, she was the only one who would throw in a joke here or there. Never allowing her friend a moment to take life seriously if she could help it. She was the one who helped get her out of that dark time, both missed Bo, and the friendship that had grown in the wake of her death surprised them equally. "Be that as it may, it still scares me."

"I know," Kenzi reached across the table, squeezing Lauren's hand, "but it's time. We both know that Bo wouldn't want this for you. What you two had was, it was something. I don't know if any words could do it justice."

"I know, believe me, I know. If the shoe were on the other foot," rolling her eyes as she looked down at her wheelchair, "I would want the same. I still miss her though."

The brunette studied her friend, losing Bo almost destroyed them. She made it a point to track Lauren down, moving to the same town as her. It had taken her several months to find her, and she had sort of forced a friendship upon her at first. Everyone had been coddling Lauren whereas Kenzi cut right through it. She was a good listener when needed, but she was even more loyal friend. Bo had made her promise that should anything happen to her, that she would keep an eye out on Lauren. Neither knew at that time that she would have to make good on it. It would be remiss of her to leave out that Lauren had helped her just as much. A sounding board when she needed it, even pulling strings to get her in the art school of her choice along with helping her learn how to manage her money.

"Me too, Lo, but this is a good thing and the way you described that kiss," fanning herself to tease Lauren further, "how could you not go? Any ideas on where she might take you?"

"She said it's a surprise, so who knows." They had exchanged a few texts over the week to plan a time that would work for them. Dyson even seemed happy for her, telling her that Tamsin was someone who he knew had his back in the field, incredibly smart yet sarcastic, but what really warmed Lauren was when he told her how she interacted with kids. The way she would kneel down and assure them that she would do everything to make sure they were safe. Even going so far to buy them a stuffed animal. He had questioned her about it, but she would only say it was the smallest comfort she could afford them. She relayed everything her brother had said, watching as Kenzi's eyes adopted a dreamy look.

"Does she have a brother?"

The blonde laughed, "Things not going so great with Nate?" She was happy to redirect the attention away from herself. She was excited but also cautiously optimistic about her date.

"Things are fine with Nate," she waved her hand dismissively, "but this lunch is all about you. What are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking about stilettos. Too much?"

Holding her thumb and finger closely together, "Just by this much, maybe on the second date." Even though Lauren had a great sense of humor, she hadn't seen her this smiley in..well..since before she lost Bo. It had only been glimpses. "Have you given any thought to the whole prosthetics thing again?"

"We'll see."

* * *

 _ **A few days later**_

This was one of Lauren's favorite parts about the building she lived in, knowing she could wake up early to have the pool to herself. When she was in the water the loss of her legs wasn't an issue. She could feel free as she swam, not confined to her wheelchair. Even though it was fit to her body, allowing her move movement, it was still a wheelchair. After her lunch with Kenzi, she had given more thought to trying out the prosthetics again. She just needed to be patient with herself and accept that not everything comes easy. She had always been so easily adaptable to everything, Dyson teased her about it often, but now was maybe the time. She dove under again, once again finding solace until a wave forced her back. Confused she moved up, holding to the side of the pool. She didn't have to wait long to see the cause of it. Shooting out of the water, Tamsin smiled as she made eye contact.

"It's been far too long since I've been able to do a cannon ball." Swimming over to Lauren, "Fancy seeing you here."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the gall of the blonde. She really wanted to be irritated, but was having a hard time holding onto that particular emotion. "I live here, the question is why are you here?"

"Well, our schedules never seem to line up, or you are too busy _not_ answering your phone." She was now only a feet away,"You should know that Dyson has told me you text him when you get home, so I'll save you the trouble of finding an excuse."

"I guess I can't ignore you in person." She paused as she momentarily got lost in the sparkling green eyes before her, Tamsin truly was beautiful. Instead of wearing the standard swimsuit, she wore a tight swimmers shirt with short shorts. "So, what time works for you? I think I have-"

"Now."

"Now? Tamsin, that doesn't even make any sense. We both have work today," glancing at the clock on the far wall, "in a few hours actually."

Tamsin said nothing as she reached over the side for her phone, messing with it for a few moments until a slow song started to play. Setting it back down carefully, she moved towards the doctor, thankful that she was able to stand. Stepping closer to the cautious blonde, she slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, taking one hand to place in her own before she outstretched their arms, "Dance with me. Just this one dance and I'll leave you be. Promise."

Placing her other hand on Tamsin's shoulder, she let the other blonde guide them to the music. The way she looked at Lauren, she was able to see the part that Dyson spoke so highly of. It had been too long since she was eye level with someone who wasn't sitting down. This only reinforced her resolve to try out again, even if she knew Kenzi would make Lieutenant Dan jokes, at least technology had a come a long way. "This is nice, Tamsin, thank you. I'm sorry for blowing you off, it's just..."

"...you're scared. I get it, I do. I should tell you that I had the most interesting talk from a tiny Russian the other day." She told Lauren how her unexpected visitor let her know that should she hurt Lauren in any way that her body would never be found. "I thought I knew fear before her, turns out I was wrong." She smiled as Lauren laughed, something she wanted to hear more of.

"She can easily be bought off with vodka, it's why I always keep some on hand."

"Good to know, I'll make sure to carry travel size bottles." They were quiet for the next few minutes, awkwardness mixing with the waves of the water around them. She made a move to leave, now that the song was playing it's last part, but Lauren moved closer, resting her head on her shoulder. Tamsin wasn't about to argue. "You know you can ask me anything, if you want."

Lauren was lost in the feeling of being held close by someone, the intimacy of it. Tamsin was only there because she wanted to be, Lauren still wasn't sure if she could figure out the why. Mulling over what her brother had told her. "Okay," leaning back, "what made you decide to move here?"

"God," Tamsin scoffed, "you're really nosey. Anyone ever tell you that?" She laughed at Lauren's eye roll. She recounted her story, that after a case had gone sideways, she lost her temper. The suspects dream legal team had gotten him without so much as a slap on his wrist, and they expected a public apology from her. "Apparently it's frowned up to tell the Commissioner to fuck off. Who knew? So I didn't fight when they transferred me."

Tamsin was quiet for a few minutes, letting Lauren process what she said. "Listen, I'm not going to pretend that I understand what you went through over there, or even what you fight on a daily basis. I've seen the causalities on the news, but more so as a detective. I've gone to enough suicide scenes or when the person absolutely lost it. It stays with you. That I do know about, unable to leave something behind just because I clock out, the faces that haunt you." Tamsin had been looking everywhere but at Lauren when she spoke, but when she did look at her, she found the doctor smiling at her.

"I appreciate that, more than you know. Everyone has an opinion, when they're so far removed from it, not having to deal with the consequences." Lauren noticed Tamsin listening intently, the compassion, not pity, clear in them. "They love to make a big deal about how wonderful it is to serve your country, what a hero you are for getting medals, but where are they when you're all alone? When all you're wishing for is all to be over? I was lucky though, I had work I could fall back into, Dyson, and last but not least, Kenzi. I was in a dark place for a long time. I lost a lot." She whispered the last part so quietly that Tamsin almost didn't hear her over the music and the slight sounds of the water sloshing gently around them. "What about you? How are you not married off yet?"

"You wouldn't believe the proposals I have to turn down, left and right, yet here I am." It wasn't said with her usual jovial tone, it was the sort of humor one used to get by. "A few years ago, I had this case. The mom was suspected of abusing her kids, having gone off her meds. Anyways, they were removed from the home, but social services being what it is sent them back. I was called to the scene, she had kidnapped them, and taken them back home." Tamsin took a deep breath, the memory that she had tried to drink away at one point. Normally she wouldn't share this much, not someone who she only really knew by one meeting but mostly Dyson's stories. Yet there was a comfort being around her, and honestly part of her thought Lauren wouldn't see her again after this. "There was so much chaos, my partner was trying to get her to calm down, the kids were terrified, and back up was taking forever. I was able to get the kids out the door, but the little girl ran right back in to get her toy. I wasn't quick enough. The mom had broken free, she had a knife tucked in her pants, slashed him in the arm before running the knife through her own kid. She was only four and all because she wanted something that brought her comfort. I saw her eyes every time I went to sleep, when I was awake, playing it over and over. I've never had anything like that and my girlfriend at the time, well hard work was never her thing."

"I'm sorry, Tamsin, that's awful." Lauren couldn't imagine being with someone and having them fade out when they were needed most. Even she knew that had Bo lived, no matter the extent of the injuries, that wouldn't have mattered. "What changed?"

"It was one of those self realization moments, looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize myself. I reluctantly went to the shrink and he helped me refocus on the lives that I could save. You asked me that night why I kissed you, I wasn't lying because you are beautiful, it was a seize the moment that turned into holy shit this is really happening, and then my brain turned to mush at some point."

"So I shouldn't take offense that you stopped me?" Lauren teased.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow, "Would we be having this dance right now if I didn't?"

"Good point."

"Plus, if I'm being really honest, there's just something different about you." Tamsin stopped moving, her play list finished. "Not to mention you're my partner's sister, and a favorite subject of his too."

Lauren groaned, placing her forehead on Tamsin's shoulder, "Please tell me they don't include anything before I finished med school." She felt the other blonde's laugh vibrate through her body.

"I would tell you but it seems that our date is up, so you'll just have to wonder," Tamsin nodded her head in the direction of the clock on the wall. "Thanks for the dance, Lauren." She leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. She didn't want to assume because of the last time that any other type of kiss would have been welcomed.

Lauren followed her gaze to the clock, not believing that time had passed so quickly, and more so how much she had enjoyed it. Tamsin had been so open with her, putting her at ease as the other woman shared her struggles, and not undermining Lauren's at the same time. It was appreciated beyond measure, she couldn't help but to hold her breath as Tamsin kissed her, her heart pounding a little faster. Hearing Kenzi's words echo in her mind as well as a nudge from the Universe, she knew that she wanted to get to continue to spend time with Tamsin. "I suppose I should be the one to thank you, this was more than I expected."

"Now you know how I felt when we first met," Tamsin teased, laughing as the doctor splashed water in her direction. "Well, I consider myself lucky that I got more than one dance. I'll see you around." She moved as Lauren reached out to grab the side of the pool, taking her phone, and one of the free available towels that she had no intention of returning. She almost made it to the door, stopping as Lauren called out for her.

She had expected Tamsin to ask for another date, then remembered how she would only ask for this dance. "If you're not busy later this week, maybe we can grab dinner, or I can cook? I haven't cooked in a while, unless it's dessert, but I would like to cook so yeah whatever sounds good?" Lauren took a breath, telling herself to get it together before she continued to ramble. Relieved that Tamsin didn't look at her as a bumbling idiot.

"See you soon, Lauren." She played it cool until she reached the other side of the door, not caring that the people she passed saw her fist pump the air.

* * *

 _ **Four Months Later**_

"Come on, Tamsin, just one hint," Lauren pleaded as she sat in the passenger seat of Tamsin's truck unable to see anything, a blindfold blocking her vision. She was tempted to peak but she couldn't help but to feel giddy at the excitement that surrounded them. After their date that one morning and the follow up dinner, Lauren decided that come what may, Tamsin would be worth the risk. It was time.

Unknown to anyone, Lauren had been fitted for prosthetics, and had been learning to walk again. It was frustrating at times when she fell, especially the first month when it seemed she spent more time on the floor than actually standing up. Lauren was determined though and more so she wanted to surprise Tamsin, to be able to dance with her on dry land.

The first few months weren't without it's challenges. It was a week shy of seeing each for two months before they were intimate. Tamsin never pressured her, understanding that Lauren had issues to work through, and they both had jobs that demanded a lot of their time. She had worried how Tamsin would look at her, where her legs should have been. Instead the detective joked that it meant she wouldn't be kicked in the middle of the night. It made Lauren laugh, putting her at ease, and falling just a little more for Tamsin. The detective seemed to just accept her completely, even on those days when she craved solitude.

Lauren had taken the day off work, a first for her in a long time. Too exhausted from the previous night. She didn't know what had gotten into Tamsin, her girlfriend had come over for dinner, but when she stepped through the door, the way she looked at Lauren made her heart speed up. With purposeful strides, she made her way to Lauren, locked her wheelchair, lifted her up, and the next thing Lauren knew her back was against the wall as Tamsin took her against it. The doctor didn't know if anyone had ever made her feel as desired as Tamsin, when she caught her breath she asked what had gotten into her, not that she was complaining. Tamsin merely repeated what she had the first day they met, that she was stunning, and just simply had to have her, but also because she missed her. They had spent the last few days apart due to conflicting work schedules.

"You'll see, well, once we get there anyways," Tamsin teased as she made her turn, glancing at a smiling Lauren. She was absolutely smitten with the doctor. When she had first pursued her, she didn't think anything would come of it, that whatever was between them would fade into the cooling embers of friendship. Tamsin was aware how Lauren's feelings towards her disability affected her, but in truth, it never phased her. It was Lauren's confidence of herself that first night, how unapologetic she was, that's what made her ask for a date, her being attractive certainly helped. "Okay," putting her truck in park, "we're here, but you can't take it off yet."

Lauren let out an exasperated sigh, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Tamsin whispered, leaning across the console to give her a quick kiss, "you trust me, right?"

"You know that I do."

Tamsin's heart lifted at those words and meant the world to her. Getting out of her truck, she made her way to Lauren's side. "I need you to face me," turning her back towards Lauren she moved the doctor's arms around her neck, securing her hold under Lauren's thighs, shutting the truck door with her hip. The first time Tamsin has suggested this method of transportation led to their first fight, but nature wasn't known to be wheelchair friendly. Once Lauren realized that Tamsin wasn't doing this because she thought her weak, her girlfriend just wanted to share experiences with her. "Alright, now you can take it off."

Lauren ripped her blindfold off, a gasp falling from her lips as she realized where they were, "Tamsin, I don't know what to say." She had loved this nature trail that had an overlook, allowing a person an expanse view of the man made lake, tall grass on either side of the trail, and her favorite spot. A lone bench that was perched on top of one of the hills. Lauren said nothing as the detective hiked up the steep hill, her grip on Lauren always secure, taking in everything around her. She had forgotten how much she had missed this place. She tightened her grip on Tamsin not out of fear of falling, but because of the thought that was put into it. Evening Star Lake had been her go to spot whenever she needed to get away to find some quiet time, she had relayed this when Tamsin had asked her about a photo on Dyson's desk. It was just the two of them, making silly faces at the camera and it captured the scenery around them.

"Well, first time for everything," she teased as she lowered Lauren on the bench. "If I timed it right, the sun should be setting in the next ten minutes." Tamsin only smiled when she heard her name whispered, wrapping an arm around Lauren's shoulders, placing a kiss on her temple. No words were exchanged during this time. Both relishing the sounds of nature, the smell of fresh air, and watched in silent wonder as the last colors of the sun faded. In that quiet period, there was a feeling that everything is as it should be.

* * *

 _ **Two Months Later**_

Tamsin groaned as she rolled her head from side to side, it had been a long day, she just wanted to take a shower and crawl into bed. She had moved in with Lauren a few weeks ago, an easier adjustment than she had anticipated. She had initially worried that it would interfere with Lauren's need for her alone time, but the darker blonde seemed to need less of it. Her girlfriend's life no longer revolved solely around work, she made it a point to go out more, whether with Kenzi, Dyson, or even out as a couple. She did notice that Lauren seemed a little anxious lately, but whenever she would ask, she would only receive a smile along with "it's nothing."

She called out for Lauren, tossed her keys in the bowl, and was surprised to hear music start playing. Tamsin turned around to find Lauren sitting at the kitchen table, her hair up, and make up done. She was a naturally beautiful woman so the make up only intensified it. "Wow, Lauren, you look...wow." She went to join her, but stopped when the doctor held up her hand.

"I need you to stay right there," Lauren chuckled at Tamsin's confusion. "Do you remember this song?"

Tamsin's brow furrowed in thought as she searched for the particular meaning behind it. Her eyes meeting Lauren's again once realization hit her, a smile nearly taking over her features, "I do."

Lauren smiled with her, "I remember how how it felt to dance with you, even though it was in the water. After you left I thought how I didn't want it to end." She moved the chair back to stand up, smiling as she heard her girlfriend's stunned whisper of her name, walking to her for the first time. To see that way that the detective watched as she moved closer, her dress swaying with her movements, "I still don't, not with you, not ever." It was an incredible feeling to lean up and kiss her, wrapping her arms around her neck as she did so. She laughed as Tamsin's arms wrapped around her, picking her up and twirling her in the air.

Tamsin couldn't believe it as Lauren had walked towards her, the confidence in her stride, and the sway in her step. She was so happy for her, that she hadn't realized how affected she was until she felt Lauren's thumb swipe the moisture off her cheek. "Again, I repeat wow...is this why you've been all whatever lately?"

Laughing, "Yes, it's why I've been whatever lately. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to disappoint you either."

"I am far from disappointed, Lauren, I hope you know that I would have gone with you to cheer you on. Minus the outfit of course," she finished with a roll of her eyes.

Lauren knew that Tamsin would have been there, but she wanted to know, for her own sake, that she could do this on her own. As progress was made with each successful step, she felt that she was leaving a little more of the trauma behind, walking into a happy present and on with the rest of her life. "I know, I don't doubt that for a minute. I just," she paused with a shrug of her shoulder, "needed to do this for myself, to be able to take those steps. I'm just happy that they led me to you." Her voice breaking on the last few words caused both women to tear up, the emotion palpable in the room.

Tamsin pulled her in closer, closing her eyes at the simple feel of Lauren returning her embrace. There wasn't always a need to say I love you aloud, not when it was so clearly felt between them. "We should out tonight and celebrate," her previous exhaustion had left with the excitement. "Your brother and Kenzi are going to freak out!" Her voice going to a higher pitch at the end of the sentence.

"We will but tonight," she leaned forward, her head resting on Tamsin's shoulder, both of them swaying to the music, "I just want to celebrate with you. The obnoxious detective who let a stranger climb onto her lap, kiss her, and then have the nerve to ask her out on date. And," Lauren drew out, "if you're lucky, maybe I'll take you against the wall later tonight." She smiled when she felt the vibrations of Tamsin's laughter, a warmth enveloping her.

"You know me so well," Tamsin said through her laughter, kissing Lauren on the top of her head, and dancing well into the night.

* * *

 **"And think not that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course." Khalil Gibran**

* * *

 _ **Thanks again for reading! I just love copdoc! Please feel free to let me know your thoughts :)**_


End file.
